Voldemort
Summary Tom Marvolo Riddle, later known as Lord Voldemort or alternatively as You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or the Dark Lord, was a half-blood wizard considered to have been the most powerful and dangerous dark wizard of all time. Voldemort was considered by many to be "the most evil wizard in hundreds and hundreds of years". He was highly intelligent, as evidenced by his top performance at Hogwarts and his tremendous magical achievements, but his interests were narrowly focused on the usefulness of people, objects, and powers to his goals. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B physically, High 8-C with Magic, 8-B with Elder Wand Name: Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Dark Lord Origin: Harry Potter Gender: Male Age: 71 Classification: Wizard Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Energy Projection, Curse Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 2 and 8, Reliant on Horcruxes), Death Manipulation and One Hit Kill (Avada Kedavra kills the target instantly), Mind Control (Imperio gives him control over the target), Pain Manipulation (Crucio gives the target excruciating pain), Fire Manipulation (Created a serpent of fire, Can shot fire from his wand), Forcefield, Biological Manipulation (Created a silver hand for Peter Pettigre, which had abnormal strength), Flight (Even without a broom), Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy (Can read minds or access memories from miles away, Always knows when someone is lying to him), Memory Manipulation (Plants an image of Sirius Black being tortured in Harry's memories to trick him), Possession (Can posses both animals and humans), Self-Soul Manipulation (Placed parts of his soul in 7 Horcruxes), Non-Corporeal (Even when the killing curse is used on him, Voldemort's soul survived even without his body, becoming "less than the meanest ghost"), Can talk with snakes, Necromancy (Created an army of Inferi out of corpses), Regeneration (Low-Godly with Regeneration Potion, Likely not useful in combat, due to the ingredients required to make the potion), Status Effect Inducement (Emerald Potion induces fear, delirium, and extreme thirst), Invisibility (Casted a Disillusionment Charm to conceal himself from anyone watching from Hogwarts Castle when he arrived to rob Dumbledore's tomb), Homing Attack (Fiendfyre will follow the target and cannot be extinguished by normal or enchanted water), Energy Manipulation (Can make letters of energy appear in the air and created Morsmordre, which makes a gigantic skull of energy appear in the sky), Summoning (Can summon a snake with Serpensortia), Sound Manipulation (Silencio silences the target, Sonorus magnifies the spell caster's voice), Extrasensory Perception (Whenever the name "Voldemort" is spoken, a magical disturbance is created that alerts Voldemort of the location of the speaker), Power Nullification (Any protective enchantments in effect around the speaker are broken when the word "Voldemort" is spoken aloud), Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Via Occlumency) Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Comparable to Harry Potter), Large Building level with Magic (Fought Albus Dumbledore, who is this powerful), City Block level with Elder Wand (Destroyed the shield surrounding Hogwarts) Speed: Subsonic (Comparable to Harry Potter, who can react to a broom that flies at least one hundred and fifty miles per hour, which is around 67 m/s) Lifting Strength: Regular Human physically, Class 5 with Magic (Much inferior wizards can move cars with their magic) Striking Strength: Class KJ Durability: Wall level (Comparable to Harry Potter, who can survive large falls), Large Building level with Forcefields (Can protect him from attack by Dumbledore), Possibly City Block level Forcefields with Elder Wand Stamina: Superhuman Range: Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Wand, Elder Wand Intelligence: Genius (Even at a young age, Voldemort was able to utilise magic without the use of a wand or even knowing the very existence of magic itself; as an adult, Voldemort was generally considered to be the most dangerous Dark Wizard who had ever existed; possessing an incredibly deep amount of knowledge and understanding of magic, Voldemort claimed he had experimented and pushed the boundaries of magic farther than any other had ever been pushed, and that if he were to be granted a teaching position, he could teach students things that they could gain from no other wizard) Weaknesses: Arrogant, can be killed permanently if all seven Horcruxes are destroyed, and if his body is destroyed while they still exist, he is reduced to a nearly powerless shadow until a new body can be created for him, never mastered the Elder Wand Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Harry Potter Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Curse Users Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Mind Control Users Category:Pain Users Category:Fire Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Biology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Memory Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Animal Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Energy Users Category:Summoners Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Hax Category:Durability Negation Users